PTD 1 describes a semiconductor electrode containing at least an Ag powder, an In powder, and a cellulose acetate butyrate resin (binder resin), wherein the Ag powder/In powder in terms of weight ratio is preferably 1 to 4.
PTD 1 also describes a method for manufacturing a semiconductor electrode including the steps of applying a conductive paste containing the above-described components onto a semiconductor, and drying the applied conductive paste by heating to a temperature higher than a melting point of In.
The semiconductor electrode described in PTD 1 is excellent in electrical conductivity with a semiconductor, sufficient in flexibility, and exhibits long life and high reliability.    PTD 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-25942